Radioactive Emotion: Fear, Misery and Strength
by kyo-obsessedru2
Summary: One zodiac, one evil plot, and a mess of chaos! Akito is up to sumthing...and ur going to kill me haha! i changed the name bcuz journals r hard. Beware of evilness!
1. March 16th

AN/ hey, this was an idea I was fiddling with. I wrote it a little while ago. Figured I'd finish. The beginning of this doesn't have much of the plot in it. It'll come soon. Anything in bold is actually happening, no diaries/journals, but in the story. Oks..here ya go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba ok! If not, the Manga would be translated much faster, and the anime would have season two. BUT I WILL! I WILL:rocks back and forth: hehehehe

* * *

March 16

Close call this morning. Yuki nearly opened this and read everything inside. No one can know I keep a journal, they'll think I'm soft. I just need a place to let my feelings out. Why else do they think I haven't committed suicide yet? Good thing this book cover I bought doesn't look suspicious or interesting. That stupid rat is too curious for his own good! Always nosing around.

Anyways, today basically sucked. School was school, nothing new. Some kids did try to jump me on the way home. Ha, I showed them. It actually got pretty gory, I messed them up pretty bad. I guess they learned a lesson at least. I hope, they were pretty dumb, they were wearing ski masks. And if it wasn't raining, I would've beaten them a lot badder. Is that a word? Badder. Heck with it why do I care? I don't. Gosh that rain is annoying. It's all about that monster…It's not me! My mother was wrong, it doesn't control me! I CRONTROL ME! I will escape it. No matter how long it takes. I'll escape the monster, the monster and Akito too. I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will!

Dang, writing it down does make it seem almost real. Almost. I can't believe how this is eating me up inside. All of these years. My life seemed almost obsolete until Tohru. She's so pretty. I think I may like her. I mean _really like_ her. Love maybe? Is that right? When I'm around her my feelings seem to fade, all my troubles go away. I wish I could see me the way she sees me. What am I missing? What could be likeable about me? No one has ever stood by me for anything. Well, except for my Dad…No, I'm still can't call him that, I'm not even worthy to call him my father. I'm pathetic. Even my thoughts are all a mess. I'm just nothingness. I don't deserve to live. The world would be a lot better without me in it. No one would miss me, I'm sure of it.

Except maybe, just maybe, Tohru might. Would she?

Whatever.

_Kyo Sohma

* * *

_

March 16th

Hey, it's Yuki again. I still feel a little weirded out about keeping a diary. But Tohru's always going on about hers, how it's a great place to let her thoughts out. I don't quite see how writing it down will make it any better, but it does help a little. It's like having someone to talk to about your problems. Someone who will listen to you and not criticize your pathetic existence. No, I need to stop thinking like that. Tohru's right, I'm not pathetic. I'm not pathetic! And this is completely unorganized. I'm just rambling thoughts. But I can't erase anything. That would be just covering up my true thoughts. Who cares if they don't flow? Who's gonna read it? Hopefully no one. I don't think they will though. I've got this hidden well.

Akito came by after school today. With no excuse to get away from him. Torture. He just tortures me and no one understands! No one will ever understand! So much pain. So much suffering. So much hatred. What did I ever do to him? WHAT DID I DO! I, I, I don't know why I go on anymore. And that room, he keeps bringing up that room. That room. Sitting in the dark, being able to feel the bars around your fingers and jangling the lock and

Sorry, I'm back. Got a little emotional there. I can't stand him. I don't want to admit it, but I promised myself I'd be honest in here, I'm terrified of him. I'm scared. SCARED! There! I said it! I'm scared to death! Do you hear me? I'm AFRIAD! And he said he was going to start visiting me more often I'm SCARED! I wish he would just go away forever, my life is so so so pathetic. I AM PATHECTIC! I'm living in fear! He's controlling my life, and he knows it. And so do I. And he also knows I know it. Crap, someone's coming.

_Yuki_

* * *

March 16th

I can't believe it's gone. My journal's gone! Black Haru destroyed it. WHY? It was the one place where I could be myself! The one place where I didn't have to lie! MY WHOLE LIFE WAS IN THERE!

**:sighing:**

I wasn't able to write about this for three days. All of this was building up inside of me. I was so worried about walking into a stationary store to buy one. What if someone saw me? I got lucky last time, I found an abandoned one. With only one page filled, and the initials _A.S_ on the cover. It was very peculiar, all it said inside was, "_They don't suspect a thing."_ Very strange. Even stranger is how I acquired this one. I found it right outside the house. It's made of leather with golden hinges, and the words, PROPERTY OF HATSUHARU SOHMA inscribed on the cover. It's all too weird for me. Who would know I lost my journal? Who would even know I keep one? No one's supposed to know! I've been extra careful since I started this. How could it have slipped out? WHO ARE YOU? IF YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS, YOU"RE PROBABLY READING IT TOO! SO WHO ARE YOU? JUST SIGN YOUR NAME AT THE BOTTOM!COME ON! DON'T BE SHY!

**:sighing more:**

Ok, lost it for a moment there, but I meant it! Go ahead sign, don't mind me! Gee, I'm so mad. And not just that. It's Kisa. She's seems resentful. And she's not talking to anyone. Not even me! I can barely get her to say a complete sentence. Something's wrong. I can tell. There's something she's not telling me. If it has anything to do with Akito I'll

"**Haru?"**

"**Kisa!"**

"**What are you writing?"**

"**uh, homework."**

"**Oh, ok."**

"**Did you want to talk or something?"**

"**No. I just thought I heard someone out here."**

"**Ok, if you're sure. Do you want to talk anyways? I haven't got to spend any time with you in a while."**

"**No." **

Kisa was just here. She still won't talk to me. WHY WON"T SHE OPEN UP! Look who I'm asking. The guy who's tormented on the inside by his other him. Stupid BH. I'm gonna go find Kisa. I hope I don't push her away anymore.

_Haru S.

* * *

_

(**note to all: Momiji named his diary BB for Bunny's Book)**

March 16th,

HI BB!

People keep making fun of me for wearing the girls uniform. Today, people trashed my locker and were being so cruel to me. I think I look good in it. Don't you? I do! But it did give me a chance to clean out my locker. It needed it!

(thanks to iloveclark2) Kyo was being a major butthead today! He wouldn't buy me a lollipop! And I really wanted one. The cherry kind, my favorite!

DOODLES ARE FUN! Uh…I saw my mom today. With my little sister. They seemed so happy. What I did was the right thing though. She would have suffered, besides she hates me. She's disgusted by me. I'm repulsive to her. At least I was. Yes, back then, when I used to be her son. The one she never wanted. And the one she never had. No, I'm not her son. She's my mom, but I'm not her son. That's sounds funny doesn't it? I really don't want to talk to you about this right now…O! I saw a cute little bunny on the way home yesterday! It was so soft and cuddly! Bunnies are cute!---I get her out of my mind. It would be nice to have a mother who understands. Like Kisa does. She's so lucky! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY CAN"T I HAVEA MOM! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY! It tears me apart! My heart aches so much! It's just not fair. Nothing in my life is fair----- I'm too upset to write anymore now.

_Momiji Bunny_

* * *

March 16th,

Hi again, it's me Kisa. Haru's starting to notice something's wrong. But I can't let him know. It'll just worry him. I don't want to get him in trouble with Akito. He's hurting me! He keeps hitting me and laughing at me! And he locks me in my room and and

And he says he has a surprise for me Saturday. His tone wasn't the good kind. I'm afraid. I'll just have to carry you around in my jacket on Friday, so if something happens to me I

I'll still have you. You're almost like my best friend. Sounds silly huh? He really scares me. I wish just once I could have the guts to stand up to him. But I'll never be that brave. Especially not towards Akito. Our entire family is afraid of him I think. Even older people like Hatori. I feel so bad. Our whole family's messed up. I bet it would help everyone if they kept diaries too. I can't imagine any of them keeping one. That's way too weird. But I still think it would help. Akito says I should stop imagining. That everything I say and do is stupid and meaningless. Haru was always telling me I'm special. Back when I was talking to people. I just feel so locked up inside. Like I can't talk to anyone. For fear of _him_. I know Haru said he would always protect me, but I don't think even he could battle Akito. No matter how good his fighting is. Even teamed up with Yuki and Kyo, they're always fighting. Akito strikes fear into us all. And it makes me feel powerless. I have dreams where we weren't cursed, and we we're all happy, and Akito was gone. Akito says I shouldn't dream. He says I'm a disappointment to society. Maybe he's right. Maybe I am nothing but a disgrace. A person who should be shunned from the world in shame. Maybe. Maybe.

_Yours Truly,_

_Kisa Sohma.

* * *

March 16th_

Something's wrong with Kisa. If she's being hurt again I…I can't go through that again. AND I GOTTA STOP WRITING IN THIS STUPID DIARY! I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M NOT THAT WEAK THAT I NEED SOME GAY BOOK! I've got nothing to say---

_Hiro

* * *

March 16th_

Hello again! It's me! The one and only, amazing Ayame! Business is booming! I have just finished a wonderful design! I'll take a picture and tape it in here for you! Yuki seems to be doing well. He hasn't been back to my shop yet. Maybe our little visit didn't have an affect after all. It seems like he's not trying anymore. I wish desperately we could understand each other. Even just a little. I just want us to try. Ah, but tragedy can only be matched with more tragedy. And I for one will not give in to tragedy! No, not Ayame Sohma! Oh my, a customer! TTFN!

_Love Aya_

* * *

March 16th

Something's wrong with Akito. He seems oddly happy. And whenever I mention Kyo, he seems to get very diabolical. In fact, he's acting like he has something planned, whenever any of the juunishi **(sp?) **are mentioned. It's all very strange. I'm worried about Kyo. I'll go by and see him tomorrow I think. Yes, tomorrow is good. And maybe I'll stop by Hatori fist while I'm at it. I can keep an eye on Akito. If he tries to hurt Kyo I'll…I can't even think about it! I love him so much; I can't bear to think about anything happening to him. He already has to deal with so much already. I can't stand it! It's not fair! I know in the end, even I won't be able to protect him. Nobody can. And he hasn't had far enough training to face Akito if the time comes. I'm not sure he can deal with it. Should I even warn him? I'm not sure what to do anymore. I'm just not sure.

_Sign Kazuma Sohma_

* * *

March 16th   
Hello Again! I had a wonderful day today! Work went really well, and I passed my math test too. Momiji was also really sweet today. He walked me home! Yes today was a very special day. I even saw Yuki-kun smile a sincere smile. But then Akito came over. Yuki seemed so frightened. I wish he would open up and let me know what happened between the two of them. It must have been horrible. I know he's just afraid. He'll open up in time, at his own pace. I'm sure when he does, I'll be able to accept it, whether I'm able to comfort him or not. His and Kyo-kun's past seem so dark. There's still so much I don't know about the Sohma's. But I hope one day, they'll trust me enough to tell me. I just hope it's not so horrible that they will be able to one day overcome it. I believe they can. Sorry this is short, I haven't started dinner yet. BYES!  
_Tohru K. Honda_

* * *

March 16th

Us writers, all we do is write. Today for instance, I got up, wrote some of the manuscript, wrote an e-mail to Hatori, finished the manuscript, then took a break by _writing _in here. –

Write write write, it seems lately all I do is write. Maybe that's all my life has to offer me. I mean, what else do I really do? Nothing. I don't even take care of the house. Why o why doesn't my life have any meaning? Why don't I have a purpose I… What was it that Tohru once said to Ritsu, uh…I think it was, no one is born with a purpose, they have to find it, and no matter what, there's always one there. Something like that. Maybe I'm just weird. Maybe I don't have a purpose. I'm cursed with the dog, and the sorrow of not having a purpose. I'm sad aren't I? I suddenly feel inspired to write a sad and depressing love story. Until tomorrow I guess.

_Shigure Sezumi Sohma

* * *

_

March 16th

Hello. It's me Kaugura again. I have finally reached a conclusion, and you can't talk me out of it. I know the truth, Kyo doesn't like me, he can't even stand me. So, I've decided to move away. It's for the best. I'm sure he'll be much happier if I wasn't around. Maybe I'll find love again one day. Then again, maybe not.

_Today I leave you my love_

_I shan't see you tomorrow_

_I finally believe, what they say is true_

Parting is such sweet sorrow 

Don't worry Diary, I'll take you with me. My plane leaves in an hour, I better get going. I'll write again soon.

K. Sohma

* * *

March 16th

This is Ritsu. I'M SORRY YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO MY PATHETIC RAMBLINGS! I wish I were good at something. I told you about my experiment right? I decided to try one new thing everyday. There has to be _one _thing I'm good at. Or at least one thing I like. Today I tried cooking. You can scratch that off the list. I nearly burnt the house down. Perhaps I should've asked Tohru to help me. No, I would just be a bother. Tomorrow is poetry. _That _should be interesting. Oh no, I'm doing it again aren't I? ALL I DO IS COMPLAIN! I DON"T EVEN DESERVE TO HAVE A DIARY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SO SORRY!

_Ritsu

* * *

March 16th_

Akito is sick again. I swear, I think he's never healthy. Kana came in today too. She…She's interested in interning. She wants to be a doctor. What do I do? I don't know if I can face her. And I can't bring myself to turn her down. I hate this. I hate myself. This isn't fair. I guess I need some time to think.

"**Hatori!"**

"**Akito…?"**

"**HATORI! NOW!"**

Crud. Akito's whining again. I'll guess I'll cut this short.

_H.S

* * *

_

They don't suspect a thing. Not a single one of them. It has begun. Saturday is only 3 days away. It shall commence

* * *

AN/ OK, that's chappy one! Whadda ya think? Do you want me to continue or not? If I do, It will prob update every 2 weeksI still got my other story too, and I told myself I wouldn't try to juggle two. Anyways, tell me, and…REVIEW OR DIE! lol 


	2. Dinner Invite

AN/ Ok, srry I haven't updated, I've been having brain freeze with _all_ of my writing. In light of my brain deadness (and to keep timeless13 from killing me…lol jk!) I willf roce myself to write something. But the whole thing will no longer be only diary entries due to the fact that it's hard to write. But you will get a ton of blurs…or else the title would be bogus! Lolo.Oks…nuff yapping.

AnimeDemonNayorin: Hey, thanks SOSOSO much for being my first reviewer! I'm really happy it was a good review!

AmayaSaria: Thanks a million!

intellectual vixen: sorry it was confoozing. There wasn't much of a plot, that was just the introduction chapter. Thanks tho!

Aaya:Hey, I loved your review! Thanks so much! Momiji is cute! (Kyo's is too::swoon:)

fdiw: Hi! I'm **so** glad u thought it was original! (I was worried about that)

LadyRinUchiha: Thanks! If u look closely in the story, u might (have already) see it. It does pop up now and then.

timeless13: Thanks for reviewing! Twice! That really made me feel like I write really well. Actually, you're y I started writing this again. I was definitely losing confidence. (3 month writers block can do that to u) Thanks so much.

biawutnow: Must I? Lol jk. Thanks for your review! Here's number 2!

AN2/ Ok here we go, it won't all be diaries, or this will only come around once in a blue moon. (very bad lol) btw, ch1 was a Mon, now it's Tues.

The final bell tolled at **Kaibara High School, marking the end of a particularly long Tuesday. Kyo and Tohru stood outside waiting for Yuki. Kyo tapped his foot impatiently, why did he have to wait for that stupid Yuki? He would just as easily rather left. But Tohru was intent on waiting, she didn't mind. And he didn't want to leave her standing out there all alone. With her intelligence she'd probably be abducted. Finally at long last, Yuki emerged from the building. "Finally," Kyo snapped, "we've been out here for twenty minutes. Everyone else has gone home." Yuki looked puzzled back at his cousin; whom he hated I might add. Why was he still here?**

** "_You_ didn't have to wait." **

** "That's not the point." He sighed and shook his head. "Let's just go then." As the conversation ended, the three teens turned to leave, but ended up crashing into a tall man. "Shishou?" **

** "I was wondering…if you would join me for dinner tonight." Kazuma-dono's face was exhausted and full of worry. Kyo studied his master; he seemed apprehensive and was acting very formal. **

** "Shishou? Are you ok? What's wrong?" **

** "I have something I need to talk to you about." The martial arts master replied, ignoring Kyo's questions. Kyo could sense something was wrong, and also that he wouldn't find out until dinner that night. **

** "Sure…" **

** "Good, come by at seven." And he swept away so quickly, it took Kyo a few moments to compute what had just happened. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru stared at each other for a minute, before beginning their silent walk home. **

** &&&&&&**

**March 17th **

**Good morning. It's me again. Today was the complete opposite of yesterday. First, Aktio said good morning…cheerfully. His cheerful isn't good. But then it seemed like he was ignoring me entirely. First he hates me, then he loves me, and then he's avoiding me. Not that I don't mind the last one. I'm still terrified about Saturday. I think he may be trying to get my guard down. Well it won't work. I'm stronger than that. Come to think of it, I haven't been very brave lately at all. I've shut myself out. And that's just what he wants me to do. I've fallen right into his little trap. I'm rejecting myself and curling into a ball. He's already winning. I'm such a lousy fighter. Maybe I'm destined to be nothing but Akito's pawn. Maybe I don't have a purpose. Oh, I have to go to school. I'll be back later. **

** _Yours Truly,_**

** _Kisa Sohma_**

** &&&&&&**

** "Haru! Do you have a camera I can borrow?" Haru looked up at Momiji standing in his room. The ox cocked his head to one side. **

** "What do you need it for?"**

** "Momo is having a dance recital, I wanted to watch!" Momiji blabbed, not even remembering that it was a secret.**

** "Who's taking you?" The perky fifteen-year-old looked guiltily down at his feet. **

"No one…"Haru sighed.

"You know, you really shouldn't go to these things by yourself. Ask someone to go with you."

"Who? It's not like I'm going to ask Akito to go."

"What about your father?" Momiji sighed.

"Papa is going with Mama. I can't sit with them. It's ok though. I can go by myself. I've gone before. I just sneak in few minutes late, and leave early." Haru looked at his cousin in disbelief. How long had he been sneaking around? Momiji didn't really seem like the type.

"Why don't you just catch the next one? I'll go with you then. This week I'm busy."

"But she's having her first dance solo. This one's special. She might not have another one." Haru look defeated. He was out of excuses. And he couldn't let Momiji go on his own.

"Isn't there someone who could take you? I'm sure you know more adults then that. Momiji's face perked up as he got an idea.

doink

"Ha'ri!" Hatori looked up from his paperwork at the eccentric rabbit standing in his doorway. He sighed.

"What is it Momiji? I'm busy."

"Whatcha doing?" Momiji asked curiously.

"Just some internship papers." Momiji looked over, but Hatori covered it with his elbow. But Momiji had looked quickly enough to make out the name Kana. Momiji lowered his head sadly. His voice was low.

"Oh Ha'ri…" Hatori suddenly became very strict, and his voice sounded if not bloodshot.

"Momiji, I would like to be left alone." He said calmly, but on the verge of tears and anger. Momiji put a hand on his shoulder.

"But…"

"_Now_" Hatori growled, pointing at the door. Momiji sighed; a tear trickled down his cheek. He left the office quietly. Haru was waiting outside.

"Well, what did he…" his voice trailed off as he saw Momiji crying softly into his arm. "What's the matter?"

"It's Ha'ri…Kana…applied for an internship."

"Didn't she have one before?" he asked, sitting on the floor next to Momiji, who had slumped to the ground.

"Yes, but she's started forgetting that time in her life entirely. Something's wrong. She had given up on a medical career, but now she's interested all over again. And she doesn't know why, why she wants to come here. I heard Akito and Hatori talking about it." Momiji had finally stopped crying, but he was still sniveling. "She just got a divorce too. Suddenly, she said she felt as if her love had gone out…its just poor Ha'ri." Momiji sat up. He didn't want to be sad. Haru looked at him sympathetically.

"So who's going to take you to Momo's recital?" Momiji had forgotten about the recital.

"I don't know…I wanted to go but…" Haru interrupted.

"Maybe Sensei would take you?" Momiji got a little happier.

"Ja! Let's go ask!"

As Momiji ran away, and Haru chased after him, Hatori leaned up against the door in his office. He had been listening. Momiji felt the same way he did. But it made him happy, knowing that he cared about him that much. Despite his heavy workload, Hatori began to cry, laughing and crying at the same time. Both happy and sad. Then, unnoticed, in the corner of the room, and small device went "beep"

&&&&&&

Haru and Momiji walked into Shigure's house, surprised by the silence. "Shii-chan, where is everybody?"

"I don't know, but I'm hungry!" Shigure whined. Haru rolled his eyes.

"Stop acting like a puppy dog. Momiji, didn't you come here to ask him something?"

"Oh yeah! Shii-chan, will you go with me to Momo's dance recital this Friday?" Momiji handed him the flyer. "She's having her first dance by herself!" The writer's face lit up, like that of a young schoolboy.

"Oh oh! I know! We could make big signs that say "_FAMILY OF THE SOLOIST!"_

"Sensei…he's trying to be nondescript. He has to come a little late, and leave a little early. And he has to sit at the back so no one notices him." Shigure pouted.

"But _that's_ no fun!"

"So you'll go!" Momiji chimed in, excited.

"It sounds fun." Momiji squealed with happiness.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he exclaimed. Shigure laughed.

"I take it Akito doesn't know that you're going?" Momiji's face fell slightly.

"No. I didn't think he'd let me." Momiji looked a little sad. "We can still go right?" he whispered hopefully. The old dog smiled a warm, genuine smiled and ruffled Momiji's hair.

"I don't see why not, as long as we're careful." Momiji grinned widely.

"Ja!" he latched onto Shigure with a big hug.

&&&&&&

March 17th 

Dear Diary,

I've decided to hire Kana. She's starting to remember I think… I know I shouldn't, but really, I hope she does. Is that selfish of me? I wonder what Aya and Shigure will think? I know this is short, but I have a lot of paperwork and not a lot to talk about. I'll write longer next time.

H.S 

&&&&&&

Someone knows more than they should. I'll put a stop to it. They'll never make it 

A.N/ Ok, yes this is short, I planned on writing 2 pages a day Tues, Wed, and Thurs, and have it up for Friday, put I had a graduation for my sis on Wednesday, so this is 4 pgs instead of 6. O well, blame her. Haha. Next time, I'll go back to six. BE HAPPY I UPDATED! PLEASE REVIEW!

_And now…some wisdom…_

_Aging…is inevitable…_

_But maturing…is **optional**_

(Thanks to Hallmark)


	3. Dedication to my 3 reveiwers!

AN/ Not as many reviews this time…Where o where have my loyal fans gone::tear: so0oo0o I was role-playing the end of the Furuba series with a friend (becuz when Kyo graduates he has to go into that dark room NOOOOO! I won't let you! At least letm ego with him!) Poor Kyo…_"Is there **any** possible way I can be held back?"_ rofl. Poor kyo…he had fear in his eyes. ANYWAYS it gave me the perfect idea for Akito's plot and where I'll be going with this story! And better news for you…it won't have to end as soon as Saturday comes! (Saturday in the story that is) So, here we go… (You are _so_ going to kill me at what Akito is plotting, I'm going to be very evil! Lol SORRY! But don't worry, I have nothing tortuous planned, he will not be killing or anything…pretty sure hehe )

As Yuki, Tohru and Shigure were enjoying dinner, Kyo was in his room; thinking. 'What could Shishou want to talk about? He seemed almost afraid. Something's not right.' His diary lay untouched under his mattress. Kyo was itching to write in it, but figured it better to wait until after dinner. He would have more to say then, and he didn't want lose track of time. He needed to leave by six-thirty. He looked over at his clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. 6:10. The clock always seemed to go slower when he was anticipating something, which was very rare for him. He got up and started pacing. Eventually, giving up, he grabbed his coat and left. Shishou wouldn't mind if he came a little early right?

&&&&&&

"Why isn't Kyo eating with us?" asked Shigure, ignorantly realizing that he wasn't there.

"He's having dinner at Shishou-san's tonight. He came by after school today." Tohru replied. Shigure looked hurt and folded his arms.

"You saw Kazuma today?" he scoffed. "He didn't come to see me!" Yuki rolled his eyes at his older cousin.

"Shigure, stop whining."

&&&&&&

Kyo paused for a moment in front of Shishou's house. He was a half-hour early. Kyo walked around back and peered out from behind the wall. Kazuma was sitting on the ground, legs folded, and staring at the sky. "Sh…Shishou?" Kazuma jumped a little, startled.

"Kyo…you're early." Kyo looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry." Kazuma patted his hand on the ground beside him motioning Kyo to come and sit with him. Kyo walked over and knelt next to him. "Shishou, what's wrong? I know something's up." Kazuma sighed a heavy sigh. His face looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Let's discuss it over dinner. Come on, it should be ready by now." Kyo followed him nervously, he didn't sound too good.

"Wait, you didn't cook it, did you?" Kyo inquired nervously. Kazuma smiled weakly.

"No I didn't cook it. I ordered out." Kyo felt a little relieved, but just a little. They sat down and began eating. "Kyo…I have to tell you something; about Akito. I think he my be plotting something. Hatori said a lot of noise has been coming from his room, but when he peeked in, there was no one there. Kyo he is acting very strange, especially around members of the zodiac. And for some reason Kisa seems terrified these days." He sighed. "Just be on your guard." Kyo raised his eyebrows.

"What do you think he is doing?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good…maybe you should stay here…"

"You don't trust me anymore? I mean, you act like he's going to abduct me or something." Kazuma's face tightened and his voice became louder.

"Look Kyo! I overheard him talking to Kisa! What he said was NOT GOOD!" he sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I just want you to be careful…ok?" he said calmer. When he took his hands down, Kyo saw such a great combination of love and fear for him, that he softened.

"Ok…" he whispered. They were silent for a time; but then a single applaud broke their nothingness.

"Bravo Kazuma, bravo." An eerie voice came from the door. "You're very smart did you know that?" Kazuma and Kyo looked over in horror and saw Akito standing in the doorway. Akito laughed. "You're right, Kazuma-dono, I am doing something. And at the risk of warning the others, I believe I will extend Kyo's invitation to the Main House, to tonight, instead of Saturday. And…" he added with a sly grin. "…just as a precaution, you should probably come too, Kazuma." Kyo jumped up, his hands in clenched fists.

"And what makes you think we'll just go with you? We can take you down easily!" Akito pulled a small black box with a red button from his pocket. He stretched out his arm to show them. "

There is a small Hydrogen bomb beneath your house, Kyo. At midnight tonight, it will defuse and become harmless…but that still leaves me five hours to destroy it and everyone inside. And that _includes_ Miss Tohru Honda." Akito tossed it into the air and caught it. "So…what will it be?" Kazuma and Kyo were out of options. There was no way to escape this. Kyo put his head down in defeat.

"All right Akito." He said softly. "Let's go." Akito started laughing loudly as he grabbed both of them by the arm and led them away.

&&&&&&

Akito took Kazuma and Kyo to the dark, special, room; just for the cat. He unlocked the door and shoved both of them inside. They both fell face-first onto the cement. The door slammed shut behind them. "You know _cat_, this will be your permanent home in a just one short year…I'm quite looking forward to it." Akito relocked the solid steel door. "See you on Saturday." He hissed, his footsteps fading away.

As hours passed, Kyo and Kazuma huddled in the corner as the freezing cold, winter, night air blew all around them. It took a while, but eventually they fell asleep. And for the first time in his life, Kyo was truly scared.

&&&&&&

Tohru awoke early the next morning, as she always did. As she got up and stretched, she felt awkward. The house was completely silent. She climbed down the stairs and looked around. Kyo wasn't up yet. 'Well, he did come in late last night, I didn't even hear him. Everyone must have been asleep.' She began to make breakfast. Soon, Shigure and even Yuki had gotten up, and Tohru was worried about Kyo. She cracked open the door to his room; he wasn't there! "Shigure!" Tohru ran downstairs. "Shigure Kyo-kun's gone!"

"Gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know, just gone! He never came home from Shishou-san's last night."

"He probably stayed over, I'm sure he's fine." Tohru sniveled. "Here, I'll call Kazuma- kun, then you'll feel better, right?" Tohru nodded; Shigure smiled. He dialed Kazuma's number, but nobody answered. Shigure hung up. "That's strange, nobody answered.

"Shii-han's not home?" Yuki asked. "That's unusual, it's seven in the morning, where could he have gone?"

"Maybe he's asleep?" Tohru offered. Yuki shook his head.

"Nah, he gets up as early as that stupid cat does." Now Tohru was really worried.

"I'll go and visit him today. Don't worry, I'm sure Kyo will be at school." Yuki and Tohru finished breakfast and took off for school; Shigure went back to bed. He figured he could go visit after a few more hours of sleep.

&&&&&&

"Gah! I'm hungry. Stupid Akito is just going to starve us isn't he?" Kyo yelled. Kazuma was very quiet. He kept thinking about what Akito said…_"You know, this will be your permanent home in just one short year. I'm quite looking forward to it." _Kyo looked at him funny. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I guess so. As good as can be anyway. How are you doing?"

"I'm hungry." Kazuma laughed.

"I can tell." They heard a thump in the corner of the room. Kyo crawled over and got it; it was a box. "What's in it?"

"Two granola bars and a water bottle. Gee thanks Akito."

"You have it. A granola bar isn't a meal. I'll be fine."

"No you won't. We're sharing." Kyo chucked one at him. "Eat it."

&&&&&&

Shigure knocked on Kazuma's door. "Hello? Kazuma-kun? Kyo? Anyone?" He let himself in. Kyo and Kazuma's unfinished dinner was still there, and their shoes were by the door.

"Looking for someone Shigure?" Shigure jumped. "I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

"Akito? What are you doing here?"

"The same as you. It seems Kazuma has vanished. His shoes are still here."

"Yes, he and Kyo are gone."

"Really? That's unfortunate. Well, I can't say that _I've_ seen them." He held out an envelope to Shigure. "Here, this is for you; and for Yuki. I hope you will both join me this Saturday night at the Main House. I have something to show you." Akito stood up. "Well then, see you Saturday." He left leaving Shigure feeling very confused.

&&&&&&

Kazuma watched Kyo intently; he was doing sit-ups. "You know, if you do that any longer, you're going to break in half." Kyo stopped for a moment.

"What else is there to do?" Kyo asked lazily. Kazuma was frozen solid. "Hello?" His eyes were fixated on one spot.

"Isn't that Hatori over there?" It was true, Hatori was walking past and looked very dazed. Kyo sprinted to the window.

"Hey! Hatori!" Hatori lifted his head and looked around; not noticing them. "HATORI!" He finally saw them and rushed over.

"Kyo? Kazuma? What are you doing in there?"

"Starving." Kyo said angrily

"Ignore him, he's delirious. Akito put us in here."

"Why?"

"Because we know something that is going to happen to everyone. Akito is plotting something."

"Would it have anything to do with this? Hatori slid an envelope under the door. Kazuma opened it and held it up to the light.

_Hatori,_

_Please join me this Saturday at the Main House_

_I have something to show you._

_Akito_

_PS. This is **not** a request. If you fail to comply, something rather unpleasant will occur to Miss Honda. Keep this a secret. _

"Rumor is, that everyone in the zodiac has one." Kyo scoffed at this.

"And, _of course, I_, am not invited."

"I think that's a good thing Kyo." Kazuma directed his attention back to Hatori. "He threatened Honda-kun again?"

"Again?"

"Yes, that's why we're in here."

"We could have taken him down easily!" yelled Kyo.

"Hatori, you had better get going." Kazuma warned. Hatori nodded, understanding. Akito could really hurt them for his visiting.

"I'll come back."

"Bring food with you!" Kyo called after him.

"Is all you can think about food?" Kazuma asked s Hatori, shaken up pretty bad, walked away.

"Yes." Kazuma smiled at him. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing."

"You're starting to freak me out." Kyo started to do sit-ups again.

"Sorry. So, I guess I leave you to your sit-ups." He said childishly.

"Come on Shishou, I bet I can do more sit-ups than you!"

"You're on!" Kazuma challenged; and the sound of competition filled the air. Though this one, although filled with taunts, was mostly filled with laughter. And whether or not Kyo realized, he was having fun. Kazuma pushed Kyo over in defeat.

"Shishou I think you're getting weaker."

"Maybe…maybe…"

Hatori got into his car and sped off blindly down the road.. What did Akito do? Why? And threatening Honda-kun like that! He knew Akito was dirty, but he just couldn't imagine him pulling this kind of stunt. He turned sharply in front of Shigure's house and staggered out. Shigure, hearing the sound of squealed tires, came outside and saw Hatori sprinting towards him. "Haa-san? I've never seen you so energetic! And for me? I'm touched!" Hatori was in shock and crashed into him, knocking him over. "Hatori? What happened?"

A few hours later, Yuki and Tohru came in from school. Shigure and Hatori sat on the couch, both looking very pale. "Yuki? We need to talk to you alone for a minute."

"I'll go start dinner then." Said Tohru going into the kitchen. She would ask Shigure about Kyo in a little while.

"Shigure? What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Kyo and Kazuma…" Shigure started off.

"What about them?"

"It's Akito."

AN/ Well okks, that's it. Aren't you proud of me? I updated so quickly! That's because I defeated my WB! HA! Oh yes…I got a Furuba WALL SCROLL for my b-day! (THANKS SO MUCH Ultimate-Furuba-Freak!) It inspires lol. So0o0oo I gotta go post this but first, some questions to leave you tortured in anticipation…

What will Yuki say?

How will he react when he reads his letter?

What will they tell Tohru about Kyo?

What's up with Kana's memory?

WHAT IS AKITO PLOTTING?

To all my reviewers of the 2nd chapter: Thank you so much for sticking with the story. WB (writers block) is mean. I really appreciate it. You guys keep me going. So, this chapter is dedicated to YOU! You guys always brighten my day SO MUCH! I mean it too. Don't stop! You're the best! GO animedemonnayorin, timeless13 and biawutnow! WHOO!


	4. Forgotten Remembrance

AN/ Hi-lo. I just updated chapter 3 yesterday, and today, I'm half-done with the 4th. I'm SO PROUD OF MYSELF! Lol. "Saturday should be coming upp in the next chapter or the one after it. YAY! And this is so far away from the end of the story…so don't worry! How's the new title? Any better?

Disclaimer: I have a life and don't have time to write a disclaimer:-P

"Akito locked Kyo and Kazuma up in the room for the cat."

"What?" Yuki asked, confused. Hatori sighed, Yuki didn't know.

"When the cat graduates from High School, he is no longer allowed to live in the outside world. He is to be placed in a small dark room, with bars on the window, and no visitors." Yuki's eyes were wide and horrified. Shigure swallowed uneasily. "It is similar to the one Akito used to put you in…only for the rest of Kyo's life." Yuki sat down.

"I…I had no idea. That's terrible." He sighed. "So why are they there now?" Shigure handed Yuki an envelope.

"They know about this." Shigure said as allowed to live in the outside world. He is to be placed in a small dark room, with bars on the window, and no visitors." Yuki's eyes were wide and horrified. Shigure swallowed uneasily. "It is similar to the one Akito used to put you in…only for the rest of Kyo's life." Yuki sat down.

"I…I had no idea. That's terrible." He sighed. "So why are they there now?" Shigure handed Yuki an envelope.

"They know about this." Shigure said as Yuki read it. Yuki's eyes moved to the kitchen door, where Tohru was happily making dinner. Shigure nodded to Yuki's expression.

"That's how he got them into the room. He threatened Tohru." Hatori said.

"We have to get her out of here!" exclaimed Yuki. Hatori shushed him.

"She'll be fine as long as we show up on Saturday. If we hid her, we'd have to keep her hidden forever. Akito wouldn't give up." Reasoned Hatori.

"So what do we tell her about Kyo?"

"I wish I knew"

_Dear Diary,_

_I got a letter from Akito today. I'm supposed to go to the Main House on Saturday. Why Saturday? I'm a kid. I've got things to do. How can he just assume I have nothing planned? But I guess I have to show up. If she hurts that stupid woman, Kisa will be upset. WAIT! What if Kisa got one of these letters? She's not ready see Akito yet! I've got to go see her. _

_Sign,_

_Not Hiro Sohma. _

Hana was lying awake in bed that night; she was unable to sleep. Today she sensed something very weird. There was a mass amount of waves in the air, canceling out any others she tried to hear. They were brand new, yet the oldest she had ever felt. It was strong, her head hurt. She couldn't shut them out. She moaned softly and rolled over. There was a knock at the door. She looked up and saw Megumi in the doorway. "Can you hear them?" Hana nodded. "It must be very strong for you Saki-chan. I am sorry.

"How can you hear it?" she whispered, barely audible.

"I don't know, it's very quiet. I think it has something to do with a curse. But what curse would be that big?"

"I don't know; but I wish it would go away." Megumi nodded.

"I can barely comprehend it. It must be ancient, it's just a faint buzzing." The noise suddenly reached such a high frequency that Hana cried out in pain.

"M…M…Megumi help."

"I cannot help you. The only way to stop it would be to stop it at the source."

"Can you stop it for me?"

"Lead me to it."

"Which way?" Megumi asked, shivering in the night air. Hana pointed in front of her.

"So loud…" she murmured as they traveled on. Eventually, they ended up outside a large gate. Hana read the nameplate. "Sohma Estate…" 'It makes sense. The Sohma waves were always peculiar.' She thought to herself.

"It's locked." Megumi pointed out, pulling on the door. "Sorry." He said apologetically.

"Thank you for trying." When they arrived at home, everyone was still asleep.

"Are you going to be ok by yourself Saki-chan?" Hana smiled and nodded. She retired to her room and climbed into bed, although she knew she would not sleep.

During school the next day, everyone had to run the mile. Yuki wasn't doing as well as he normally did. He was feeling dizzy and fatigue. "Hey Sohma! Are you ok? You don't look so good." Just then, Yuki passed out face-first into the grass.

_Seven-year-old Yuki Sohma ran fearfully towards the pond out by Hatori's house. He needed to get away from his family. He needed to leave. As he passed Akito's room, he slowed down. The door was slightly ajar, so he peered inside. What he saw was Akito, but at the same time, not Akito. He had pointed ears, a tail, and black wings folded up behind him. His hair was long and wavy and down to his feet. Yuki gasped. "COME HERE!" Akito roared. Yuki backed up slowly. "YUKI NOW!" Yuki crept inside. Akito's voice was loud and raspy; almost inhuman. "HATORI!" The nineteen-year-old walked aimlessly into the room._

"_Please erase young Yuki's memory."_

"_Is that really necessary?" Akito's wings folded up and disappeared and his hair turned a silvery white. His skin was no longer scaly, but a soft white. Surprisingly to Yuki, he was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. _

"_Yes it is." Hatori held up his hand to Yuki's face, who passed out onto the floor. _

Yuki woke up sweating and shaking. Hatori was leaning over him. Yuki sat up and looked around frantically. Tohru and the Yuki fan girls looked devastated. He looked up at Hatori in dismay. "Yuki how are you feel…"

"Why did you make me forget?"

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm worried about Kyo. When I was about to ask about him at dinner, it seemed like Yuki, Shigure and Hatori all tried to change the subject. And I have a big test tomorrow. I would ask Yuki-kun to help me study, but he seems preoccupied. I feel very confused. _

_Tohru Honda_

"Yuki! Yuki wake up!" Hatori shouted at Yuki, who had fell unconscious again almost as soon as he woke up.

_A young (19) Ayame looked at his younger brother; in a small dark room with bars all around. "Ayame-niisan, help me!" Yuki cried in exasperation._

"_Yuki?" Tears were coming silently out of Yuki's eyes. He reached his hands through the bars and grabbed Aya's hands._

"_Ayame please help me." At that moment, a furious Akito burst through the door. He saw the two siblings holding hands. _

"_Ayame! What are you doing?"_

"_What are you doing to Yuki?"_

"_HATORI!"_

"_Akito no!"_

"_Yuki, you will live here with me from now on. I realize that it is your brother tha keeps you going." Akito smirked. "Ayame, you shall go home to your parents, neither of you will ever remember meeting." Hatori stood in the door solemnly, the color drained from his face. _

"_Hatori! Don't do this!" Aya shouted, tears streaming. _

"_DO IT NOW!" Hatori walked over and put a hand on each of their foreheads. _

Yuki's eyes sprang open again. He jumped up and stared down Hatori like he was going to kill him. "Hatori!" Hatori was taken aback. Why was Yuki mad at _him_? "Why did you make me forget? It's your fault I don't have a relationship with my brother! Why did you make me forget him? Why did I have to live with Akito? Why? It's your fault I'm miserable!" Yuki panted heavily. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

"You remember…"

"SHUT-UP! NEVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" Yuki got up and ran as hard as he could. He didn't know where he was going, but it was far away from there; and far away from Hatori.

Aya sat very still in his shop (he was cleaning). Why would Ha'ri do this to him? How could he forget Yuki? It wasn't fair. He buried himself in his work, choking back tears. He heard a loud, urgent rapping at the door. As soon as he opened the door, Yuki through himself around Ayame (not a dream!) "I forgot he muttered softly. "I forgot…I forgot…" Yuki was rambling continuously. Aya hugged his brother and led him to the couch.

"It's ok. I forgot too." Yuki sat up.

"But why? Why would he do this to us?" Yuki asked no one in particular, realizing that Aya remembered too. "Does he care about Akito more than us?"

"No, he was just scared like you. Young and naïve."

"But we can't make up for his mistake. Those years are gone; lost."

"Never say never my dear brother. "Yuki looked into his eyes thoughtfully. "We may not be able to get those years back, but we can certainly make up for it.

"How? I may remember the time I forgot, but I don't remember being close to you."

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't. Either way we owe it to ourselves to try." Yuki nodded slowly. " Why aren't you at school?"

"I had to get away from Hatori"

"Ha'ri was there?"

"I passed out"

"Ahh…I see."

"Uhh…. Ayame-nii, I remembered something else, too." Aya raised his eyebrows. "D…Does Akito have another form?"

"Do you think Yuki-Kun is ok?" Tohru asked Momiji and Haru later.

"I'm sure he's fine!" Momiji said, trying to sound more confident than hopeful.

"He was screaming about remembering something right? Or forgetting something…?" asked Haru.

"Yes, he did make quite a scene." Momiji remembered. Tohru stared out the window.

"I wonder where he is, though."

"I'm fine." Tohru whipped around and saw Yuki standing there, looking upset.

"Why where you yelling at Ha'ri?" Momiji questioned.

Yuki got very tense and stiffened.

"Because I hate him. (They were at home)

"Yuki, you really shouldn't hate people." Haru remarked.

"I don't care! I HATE HIM! It's all his fault!" Yuki growled.

"What's all his fault? What did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Yuki growled.

"It might make you feel better…"

"NO!" Yuki stormed up the stairs. "Where's Shigure?"

"He's visiting Hatori-San."

"Wonderful." The door slammed shut, causing the whole house to shake.

"Shigure, he remembers everything" Hatori said softly.

"You really did that to them?" Shigure asked utterly shocked. He felt sorry for Yuki and Ayame. Hatori bowed his head.

"I was young." He replied in the same serious manner.

"What would Akito have done to you? You were a lot older than _he_ was

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"There are things about Akito that even you don't know Shigure. Things you couldn't even imagine." Hatori sighed sadly. "Yuki hates me…"

"I'm sure he doesn't _hate_ you.."

"He shouted at me. He said I hate you, don't look at me, don't speak to me! I've lost all of his trust."

"He has a right to be upset, but don't worry about it. He'll get over it."

"But what if he doesn't? you should have seen his eyes."

"He'll understand Haa-san. Just give it time." Shigure said.

"You said he passed out twice. What else did he remember?"

"I'm not sure… he didn't yell at me for that."

Tohru knocked on Yuki's door. "Come in." Tohru stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"Dinners ready," she whispered. Yuki didn't seem to be in any of a better mood.

"Not hungry." He responded immediately. Tohru sat on the bed next to him.

"Yuki-kun, please tell me what happened. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be."  
"Please tell me."

"Hatori erased my memories."

"What?" Tohru cried out in surprise.

"When I was little. He made me forget something. I remember now, but it's too late. I can't get that time back. It's just not fair."

"What did he make you forget?" Yuki sighed.

"It's nothing important." Tohru knew he was lying, but allowed Yuki to keep his secret for now. Hopefully, he would open up to her later…

"Come have dinner with us." She coaxed.

"Ok." Yuki agreed, and followed her downstairs.

"Haru!" Momiji burst into his room in his usual giddy appeal. "You never said if I could borrow your camera or not. Can I?" He was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"What did you need it for?" Haru asked, pausing his video game.

"Today is Friday! And Friday is Momo's recital!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," replied Haru." Here you go. Be careful."

"Don't worry! I'll take excellent care of it!" he called over his shoulder as he skipped to Shigure's house.

"Momiji-Chan! What are you doing here?"

"Today is Momo's dance recital! Is Shigure here?"

"No, I'm sorry. He's visiting Ayame-San with Yuki-Kun today." Momiji looked hurt.

"He was supposed to take me to Momo's dance recital!" Momiji ran out of the house, he would just go on his own. No one else was stopping him. And he did just that.

Immediately after Momiji left, Tohru called Shigure at Aya's house (phone book). "Shigure, Momiji was just here."

"Really? Why?"

"He said you were supposed to take him to Momo's recital." Shigure was quiet on the other end.

"Oh my gosh.. I completely forgot! Is he still their?"

"No. He ran off as soon as I told him where you were."

"Oh dear…. I've got to go. If he comes back, please tell him to wait for me."

"Ok." They both hung up.

Momiji applauded loudly at the end of Momo's dance, also the end of the recital. Realizing he was cutting it close, he dashed out the door. Standing at the other side of the building, he exhaled a deep breath. "HA! I knew I could do it! Nothing happened! Momo's pictures are going to be great though! Good thing Haru let me borrow his….. THE CAMERA!" He had forgotten it. He waited for everyone else to leave the building than ran back inside. The camera had fallen beneath his seat. "I got it!" he said in triumph to himself as he picked it up. When he stood up, he found himself face to face with his mother; she had forgotten her purse. She looked at him funny; her face was all twisted up. Momiji stared transfixed at her. Her eyes were wide and fearful. She ran out of the building as if she was running for her life.

Late that night, Shigure phoned Hatori.(His sleep pattern is whacked) "Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"I finally understand how you feel."  
"Shigure? Is that you…?"

"Momiji hates me. I forgot to take him to Momo's dance recital. He was so excited about it.. Though I think he went anyway."

"Well at least you didn't erase his memories of a family member."

"Something tells me that he had something else on his mind, I wonder if something happened?" He took a deep breath. "Do you think I can come over? I need to talk to you."

"Now? It's two in the morning?"  
"Please Haa-san?"

"Sure, I'm up." Shigure grabbed his coat, wrote a quick note to the kids and left. He was so upset he forgot to get dressed.

AN/ Hi hi! I finished (ok…Madi typed half for me…SHUT UP!) Still…aren't u proud of me? We've had a 4-day sleepover WHOOO! Rofl…so I have chapters 5-7 done too…so hopefully they'll be coming faster…_hopefully being the operative word there. _ (Madi's writing the 2nd half… "_Shouts: HAS OVER 40 PAGES!') HSE SAYS HI! Okkk… 2 in da morning…REVIEW OR FACE THE DIRE CONSEQUENCES! (Madi says she's sharpening her Machete) MUWHAHAHAHA! I'M _UPDATED_! NOW YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! YAY! (hyper) o-tays. C YAS LATERS! _


End file.
